After have picked the crown
by RDJclems
Summary: Smaug a décimé la moitié du peuple nain d'Ered Luin, désormais, Erebor lui appartient. Mais, à quoi pense-t-il?


Voici un one shot que j'ai écrit il y a un ou deux mois sur ce que pense Smaug après avoir prit Erebor. 

Le dragon, ni aucun des noms propres mentionnés ici ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à Tolkien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils en avaient perdu des choses, des centaines et des milliers de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver. Ils avaient été prient au dépourvu, prient par surprise par une divinité. L'orage les avaient frappés sans qu'ils ne puissent se protéger, il les avaient détruits un par un, sans somations, sans aucune pitié. D'ailleurs, en ressentait-il de la pitié? S'il avait eu un semblant de compassion un jour, elle s'était dissipée il y a bien longtemps. Les dragons ne ressentaient pas d'empathie, ils n'aimaient pas, ils n'étaient pas tendres, ils ne ressentait qu'un seul amour et il était entièrement dévoué à l'or. L'or, cette richesse brillante née de la boule de feu qui domine les cieux, souveraine du coeur des hommes, des Elfes et des nains. Qui ne tuaient pas des milliers de personnes pour obtenir un peu de cet or, qui ne se détruisait par pour devenir le plus puissant des hommes?

Smaug n'avait pas dérogé à cette règle, mais il n'était pas un homme, et surtout pas un nain ou un elfe. C'était un dragon, surpuissant, souverain du Rhovanion, souverain d'Erebor, montagne qui renfermait son trésor, sa propriété. Elle lui appartenait, elle était maîtresse de son coeur, de son âme toute entière et il ne la céderait pour rien au monde. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, devait-il l'abandonner? Il n'y avait rien dans ces contrées qui ne valait la richesse qu'elle valait, elle aurait rendu n'importe quel homme heureux, et c'était Smaug qu'elle comblait, calamité de toutes les calamités.

L'arrogance de ce dragon dépassait tout. Il était considéré comme une divinité, sa puissance le lui permettait. Il pouvait cracher du feu, et ceux qui avaient vu le feu du dragon ne pouvaient plus témoigner de sa beauté, de sa chaleur, de sa destruction. Personne ne survivait à ce genre de crature, et ceux qui avaient la prétention de l'avoir fait, étaient retrouvés et dévorés. De toute façon, qui pouvait prétendre avoir vu le feu du dragon et en parler encore aujourd'hui? Personne. Smaug les avaient tous détruit, dévorés, éliminés, le reptile ne laissait aucun survivant, il était sans pitié et, il ne connaissait pas la pitié, elle n'avait pas été ajoutée dans son code génétique lors de sa création. Il était craint, et être tendre ne pouvait nous assurer d'être considéré comme une divinité. Pour pouvoir perdurer, il fallait détruire, terrifier, et non susciter l'adoration. De toute manière, Smaug savait qu'il suscitait la dévotion d'une certaine manière, ce qui effrayait, ce qui ne pouvait être détruit créait une vénération, un culte à certains côtés.

Smaug était un dieu, et il le resterai.

Sentir les pièces d'or rouler sur écailles rougeoyantes lui provoquait un sentiment de puissance plus grand encore que lorsqu'il voyait les flammes brûler des habitations, prendre des vies. Smaug était à l'apogée de sa puissance, il le savait. Il avait prit Erebor a des nains considérés comme extrêmement puissants, ils étaient redoutés, mais ils n'avaient pas fait le poids face à lui. Le dragon pouvait les imaginer fuir Erebor, marcher le long du sentier couvert de cendres et du sang des leurs, accablés et persuadés qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais Erebor, la montagne solitaire qui avait un nouveau roi. Oh, mais c'était le cas, Smaug ne les laisseraient pas lui reprendre son or. Elle lui appartenait désormais, elle lui avait toujours appartenu, le dragon en était beaucoup plus digne que ces nains qui avaient creusés des milliers de galeries misérables à l'intérieur de cette montagne.

Il se prélassait désormais, sur cet or aux couleurs chatoyantes, lit confortable et douillet. Elle lui appartenait maintenant, cette montagne allait devenir son refuge. Recouvert par ce mont doré, Smaug allait s'endormir paisiblement, tandis que les nains d'Erebor cherchaient un autre refuge, une autre vie à reconstruire, de nouveaux espoirs et une nouvelle créature à haïr plus que n'importe quoi.

Ils avaient longtemps cru que le dragon était un mythe, rien d'autre qu'une légende mais ils s'étaient trompés. Sur eux s'était abattu le courroux de la divinité qu'ils craignaient le plus.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient vu le feu du dragon de très près, ce feu brûler leur proches, un incendie qui avait jadis dévoré Mirkwood, lieu où résidait le roi des Elfes à l'arrogance surdimensionnée. Ces êtres, les nains, avaient versés des larmes, des larmes qui ne pouvaient éteindre l'incendie de leur coeur.

Jamais leur colère ne sera aussi puissante que Smaug le doré.


End file.
